1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input device for inputting an optical image of a subject.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Recent advancement of the networking of electronic devices has made it possible to freely perform communications between electronic devices, and also has enabled users to access various information from any place. In connection with such a situation, the importance of security to prevent illegal accesses from malicious persons has been enhanced more and more. One of security techniques is based on personal authentication using a fingerprint, and a technique for applying the fingerprint-based personal authentication to portable electronic equipment has been proposed. In order to implement this technique, it is required to equip portable electronic equipment with a fingerprint reading device for reading a fingerprint of a person being authenticated.
In order to equip the fingerprint reading device to the portable electronic equipment, it is desired that the fingerprint reading device is designed in a compact size.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image input device such as a fingerprint reading device which is suitable for miniaturization.